Love & Joy
by AiKurokami
Summary: He was Love and She was Joy. Kairi loses her memory at a young age, when she's reunited with her childhood friend, can he make her remember? *On hold for now, writing a different story in the mean time.*
1. Last Breath

_***5 years ago.* "**What?" "Yes, Lord Hokage. There is a giant monster terrorizing Sunagakure!" Minato Namikaze, current hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, began ordering anbu, and elite jonin to Suna(the Village Hidden in the Sand) to battle it, "I shall accompany you." "No Lord Minato, you need to stay safe here in Konoha. "Absolutely not, I need to help our allies. Let's go we need to get there as soon as possible." Minato and the ninja troops headed as fast as they could to Suna. _

_***One week ago. "Oh she's adorable." Ai Numazawa and Genji Numazawa said, gushing over their newly born girl. "What shall we name her?" Genjii inquired. "Hm, Kairi. After her hometown." She said, triumphant. "I like it. Kairi..."**_

_Minato Hokage and the Anbu arrived at the Hidden Sand Village and lay eyes on the beast. "It's a wolf demon...I've heard of it but I'd never imagine it would be as big as the tailed beasts, and it's probably just as powerful." Minato stated. Anbu went to try and weaken the monster. 'How am I to seal it? Where can I find a willing human body to seal it in?' Minato thought in his head. "Lord Hokage! Lord Hokage!" Genjii shouted catching his attention, they were actually good friends. Genjii had grown up in Konoha, the same as Minato, they befriended one other. When Genjii was twenty-five, he moved to a small village surrounded by the ocean, named Mariko. That's where he met Ai and they fell in love, and so came Kairi. Mariko was invaded and destroyed by a band of ninja that wear cloaks with red clouds. So they moved to Sunagakure "Minato-san! It's awful, the beast has already killed close to fifty villagers! How can we stop him from destroying the entire village?" Genjii exclaimed, panicked and worried about his family's safety. Minato glanced at Kairi, he heard they had a child. "Listen Genjii, the only way to stop it, is to seal it is to seal in inside somebody. But I have to idea who could be willing to." Genjii looked at Ai and at Kairi, he stared at Kairi. If he could sacrifice himself for the sealing-jutsu and seal it inside Kairi, then the village will be saved, but could he sacrifice his own daughter? Could he reall give that burden to her? But if he didn't sacrifice her, the whole village would be destroyed by the wolf demon. "Listen Ai, the only one in the village, the only person who can save Suna...is Kairi. If the beast is sealed in her, with me as the sacrifice, and you will raise her. " Ai looked at her husband, shocked. She clutched Kairi closer, who was sleeping peacefully in her mothers arms, unaware of the burden about to be placed on her. "But...Kairi..." She sighed. "A sealing-jutsu...Fine, but on one condition! She said beginning to cry. She looked down at her sleeping child. "I want to sacrifice myself too! If there is two sacrifices, it will be stronger, less likely to be broken!" She looked at Kairi. "Mother..." Ai said, looking at her mother, Kiyoshi. "Please..i want you to take care of her. Raise her. But please, try to prevent her from knowing about the demon. Tell her we passes away from illness." She said sobbing. "Of course __dear, I will raise her like I raised you. I love you, Ai. You're doing a very noble thing, you and Genjii." Kiyoshi stated, crying and embracing her daughter, then Genjii. "I love you too Genjii, you're like a son to me." Ai and Genjii held their daughter close, "Kairi, we will be watching over you, you will never be alone. Always remember this." Genjii told her, "I love you." they both said in unison. Kairi, awake now, noticed something wrong and began crying, along with her mother. Minato spoke up, "Well if you are sure, let's go. Good bye Lady Kiyoshi." They handed Kairi over to Kiyoshi, kissed her one last time and bid farewell to them both. Minato, Ai and Genjii headed over to where they would breath one last time. _

**Aw, that was pretty emotional. This was a flashback chapter like it? Well i'll tell you what the characters look like, case you're wondering:**

**Ai- She has full on lavender hair, down to her lower back with bangs loosely in the front of her forehead, With ocean blue eyes. And has a slim figure.**

**Genjii- Chocolate brown hair with eyes to match. Quite handsome. ;D**

**Kairi- Well she's a newborn so she doesn't have much hair yet but in the front it's light purple(like her mother) and in the back it's chocolate brown.(Like her father) When she grows up i'll show you what she looks like (I have a photo ^-^)**

**Kiyoshi- In this chapter which is the flashback, she's 56 so she's pretty old. She has faded purple hair, like her daughter, so now it's gray. Her hair is tied in quite a long braid down to her...um butt. With pieces of hair framing her face.**

**And well Minato you probably already know, if not Google it. :)**

**Well once the next chapter's down i'll upload it. Thanks for reading! This is martymailbox signing off...**


	2. I Just Want A Friend

**Yo-yo-yiggity-yo! Chapter 2! Let's go go!**

"Get away from us we don't want to play with you!" Midori, one of the children Kairi wanted to play with, said. "But...I have no one to play with." Kairi said looking at her feet. "We don't care just go away, you're weird." Midori said, walking away with the other kids. "Why am I so different?" She asked herself. "Kairi dear, come on it's time to go home." Granny Kiyoshi called to her. "Coming grandmother." Kairi said running to her from the playground. "Kairi, would you like to go out for lunch?" She asked smiling politely. "No, I'm not hungry. I just wanna go home." Kairi replied. "Ok, let's go." Kiyoshi replied, disappointed by Kairi's reply.

Granny Kiyoshi and Kairi returned home. Kairi went up to her room and locked her door. 'Why won't the other kids play with me? I didn't do anything...why am I so different!' Kairi thought in her head, 'All I want is a friend...'

"Granny Kiy, I'm going outside. Kay? Kairi said walking by Kiyoshi. "Ok dear don't wander too far." Kairi nodded and went out the door. She walked outside and looked around, she seen the same girls from the playground playing outside. Better not to waste her time asking them. Then she seen another group of children playing ball. 'Hm maybe they'll let me play.' Kairi wondered. Then, as she was thinking, one boy kicked the ball too high and it landed on the roof. "Aw man, what're we gonna do now?" a girl wondered. All of a sudden they all looked up at the ball, so did Kairi. The ball was being floated to the ground by sand. The ball floated next to a boy, about Kairi's age. He had brick red hair and sea foam green eyes. From what you could see he had dark black rings around each of his eyes, maybe he had problems sleeping. The boy picked up the ball and walked over to the other children slowly. He tried to hand over the ball to them, but they just flinched away. "G-Go away, runaway it's the demon! Run!" One boy screamed. They ran away from him, he dropped the ball and looked to the ground. Demon? He looked like a regular boy. The redheaded boy went and sat on the swings again. Kairi walked over to him. "Um, h-hello." Kairi said looking at the green eyed little boy. He looked up to her, "What do you want, am I sitting on the swing you want? I'm sorry." he said getting up. "No! I just...wanted to say hi. And...well...don't worry about those children, when I try to talk to them the run away from me too. But I don't know why. So I figure just don't bother with them. Kay?" Kairi said with confidence. The boy looked up to her, bewildered and shocked. "A-are you not afraid of me?" he asked, "No, I heard the story about you. You saved the village, if it wasn't for you we'd all be dead. So I don't think anybody should be afraid of you."She said to him, concern in her eyes. "Oh. Well t-thank you. My name is Sabuku no Gaara." he said looking at her, a tiny smile on his face, "Tehe, i'm Numazawa Kairi. It's nice to meet you. W-will you be my friend?" She asked him, hoping he'd accept her, unlike the others. She half-expected him to run away yelling, 'Monster! Monster!' like the rest of them did. But instead he turned to her and said, "S-sure, will you be mine please?" Kairi simply looked at him and smiled, "Course' I will silly." she said, a big grin on her face. For the rest of the day they played ball together, each of them finally had a friend.

_**Wow that was easier to write then the last chapter. Oh if you didn't know, Kairi is five, and Gaara is four. Well two chapter's in a day, not too shabby. I already have the next chapter planned out so have some tissues ready! This has been martymailbox signing off...**_


	3. Drawings

_**Ahh, chapter 3. Gonna be a great one. I hope this one will be easy to write. Well i'll stop blabbing and get on with it...**_

It's been a week since Kairi and Gaara met. They learned a lot about each other in the short time, each others likes and dislikes. This was the greatest week either of them ever had. Kiyoshi was overjoyed, Kairi found someone who accepted her, someone who was the same as her.

"Grandmother, Gaara is the greatest friend ever." Kairi gushed to Kiyoshi one evening. "Oh, well I hope so. I'm glad you've found a friend." Kiyoshi proceeded with making dinner. '_knock knock knock'_ "Oh! That's him, I'll get it." Kairi ran to the door and opened it. "Hey, Ga-Ga! C'mon in! Granny's almost done with dinner, we're having okonomiyaki!" Kairi said, a wide, goofy grin on her face. "Sounds delicious. Thank you for inviting me over for dinner." Kairi walked Gaara over to where Kiyoshi was. "Grandmother! This is Gaara." "Well it's nice to meet you young man, my name is Kiyoshi." She said shaking his hand. "Hello." Gaara said greeting her. She went back to cooking. "Well, while we're waiting, I'll show you the house!" Kairi said grabbing his hand pulling around the house. It wasn't a big house, just

the average Sunagakure house, covered in sand like the rest of the village. She showed him all of the house, down to the closets. "And this..." She said stepping through the door into another room. "Is my room." It was quite and interesting room. Her bed was some boards screwed in the corner of the wall with a small mattress on top, with a ladder leading up to it, although she had an average dresser with a mirror. Her walls were the most interesting thing. They were covered with different colors of hand prints, and from the size of them, they were hers. The wall under her bed had pictures drawn with paint, but just the average stick figures that a 5 year old would draw. But the pictures had a meaning. One of them was a girl with purple and brown hair standing next to two taller people, one with brown hair, the other with purple. "Who are these people?" Gaara asked pointing to the picture. Kairi looked at it and her grin fell. "Oh that's me and my parents. Aren't they pretty? Grandmother says I look like my father." Kairi said, her mind somewhere else. "What happened to them?" "Grandmother says that they died from a disease they picked up going on a mission when I was only a baby. I know they loved me, but it would've been nice to see them, to talk to them...to hug them." Gaara looked at the other drawings. There was one with the same characters all embracing each other, another one where they were all together laughing, and then Gaara looked at the last picture. It was of two smaller characters; one had purple and brown hair with bright blue eyes. The other one had red hair, with green eyes. 'She...she drew me?' Gaara was in a certain state of surprise, he never knew what it was like to have a friend. Kairi seen him looking at it. "Oh yah, that's us! Tehe, aren't I a good drawer?" She asked the big goofy grin back again. "Oh, yeah. I've never drawn before, but you're really good at it." Gaara said a tiny smile on his face. "Wha...YOU'VE NEVER DRAWN BEFORE? Well you gotta!" She said running over to her dresser and pulled out a pallet of covered paint. "We can draw together!" She said uncovering the paint. "Um..uh.." Gaara didn't really know what to do then. "Don't we need brushes?" He asked confused. "Cause' not, silly! We use our hands! Like this..." She said. Kairi grabbed his tiny hand and guided it to the paints. "Dip your hand in and just draw whatever you like!" She dipped her own hands in and began drawing; she started drawing with the green. After she was done, it was eyes. "See! I drew your eyes! Your turn, draw mine!" Gaara nodded slightly and moved his hand and dipped it in the blue paint. She faced him and kept her eyes wide. When he was done they both looked at it. "Oh Gaara! You're wonderful at it!" She said marveling at Gaara's first drawing. "T-thanks, it was my first time so I didn't know if I was doing it right." He said blushing from the compliment. "Kids! Time for dinner!" Kiyoshi called from the kitchen. "Oh, let's go I'm starving!" Kairi grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him towards the delectable aroma coming from the kitchen.

They ate the scrumptious meal Kiyoshi prepared, talking with each other and laughing together. "Mmm, that was delicious. Thank you so much." Gaara said bowing respectfully. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I was delighted to meet you." Kiyoshi said, a wide smile on her face. "C'mon Gaara I'll walk you home." Kairi said, tuckered out from the whole day's activities. They walked out the door and they proceeded to walk to Gaara's house. When they got there the door opened. "Gaara, welcome home." Gaara's uncle, Yashamaru was there. "Oh, and this must be Kairi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Yashamaru, Gaara's uncle." Kairi shook his hand and responded, "Oh hi! Yes, i'm Kairi. It_'s _great to meet you too." She said, shaking his hand enthusiasticly. '_Kairiiiiii' Kiyoshi called from a distance. _"Oh that's Grandmother! I'll see you tomorrow Gaara!" Kairi pecked Gaara on the cheek and waved to Yashamaru as she ran off. "So that's Kairi, huh?" Yashamaru asked smiling at Gaara. "Mhm." Gaara walked inside, rubbing his cheek where she had pecked him. Yashamaru's smile dropped as soon as Gaara turned around.

_**Aw, that chapter was really sweet. Probably my favorite one so far. Yah I lost my DS and I really wanna play Harvest Moon:Island of Happiness. Isn't Vaughn just flippin' fantastic? Oh Gee, I'm babbling again...Sigh. Chapter 4 coming soon.**_


	4. The Truth

**ChP. 4! Hello Reader! I finally found my DS...it was under my bed -_- well Harvest Moon:Island of Happiness is a really good game but I like Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility better...Go Luke!**

"Wow Ga-Ga! You've gotten really good at drawing! You only learned a week ago and you're better then me!" Kairi said, giving a little pout. "Yes, I've been practicing. I thought if we could do the same things you would be happier." Gaara said, a small smile on his face. "Aw, but I couldn't be any happier! I finally have a friend that doesn't run away from me! How could I get any happier?" The both smiled at each other. The sun set. "Well I better get back home before Granny Kiy kills me. Love ya!" Kairi pecks him on the cheek, as always, and runs toward the house. Gaara stared after her. "...L-Love...?"

Kairi had never gotten seriously angry in her life, she had always been a happy-go-lucky kind of girl. Even with everything that happened, her parents dieing, having a demon placed inside her...but she's yet to know of that. Granny Kiyoshi was told by Ai, Kairi's mother, to tell her that her parents were overcome by a disease that swept the town. The guilt was getting to her, she wanted her to know why other children ran away from her, what happened to her parents, she wanted Kairi to know who she truly was...

"Grandmother! I'm home!" Kairi shouted arriving from the another fun day spent with Gaara. "Oh there you are! How was your day?" Granny Kiyoshi asked. "Awesome! Ga-Ga is getting really good at drawing! We played ball, drew pictures in the sand, and we watched the sunset together!" Kairi replied beaming. "You sound like you had fun." "Mhm, I'm really tired can I go to bed?" Kairi asked, actually looking really exhausted from all her activities. "Well, I need to talk to you. It's very important...it's...about your parents." Kiyoshi gravely said. "My parents! Are they alive? Were they brought back to life! How..." Kairi rambled. "No, no, no, I just need to tell you the truth about you. Come here." Kiyoshi gestured to her bed. They both sat down. Kiyoshi began telling her the story...

"You know about the wold demon that attacked the village 6 years ago?" "Mhm" "Well, to stop it they needed to seal it in a person, a baby to be particular. For the sealing-jutsu to be preformed, it needed a sacrifice. Your father was the one that volunteered, so did your mother." Kairi looked confused. "But if it only need one sacrifice, why did mommy die too?" Kiyoshi's expression changed. "Because...the one the sealed the demon in...was you." Kairi looked horrified. "Wha-what? H-how...no. No. No! Why! Why me! It's not fair!" All of a sudden, a cut appeared on Kiyoshi's face, Kairi was oblivious to this she was standing and screaming, her eyes closed. "Why couldn't they just kill it? Why did MY mommy and daddy have to die! It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!" Cuts appeared everywhere on Kiyoshi's body, her clothes were being ripped by an apparition. The apparition took form as a wolf, with deep violet eyes. It was the same as the demon from 6 years ago. The ghost demon scratched and clawed at Kiyoshi. Gashes and wounds appeared everywhere on her, "Kairi, stop..." Kiyoshi whispered, blood coming out of her mouth. There was blood everywhere but Kairi was still oblivious to this. Kiyoshi screamed, being attacked by the ghost, Kairi turned around. "Gr-Grandmother? What's happening? I'm scarred." As quickly as her mood changed, so did the demon ghost. The apparition disappeared, along with Kairi's anger, which now turned to fear. Kiyoshi's blood was spilled everywhere, "Grandmother! What happened! Why are you hurt?" Kairi yelled, terrified. Kiyoshi was loosing consciousness, "Kairi...I'm so sorry...that I couldn't...protect you." With that Kiyoshi lost consciousness, never to awake again.

_**Well yeah, I'm having a case of 1st writers block...I dunno whether to be excited or aggravated about that. O.o As soon as I destroy it, I will write the fabulous fifth chapter. ^-^ Review?**_


	5. Hate

_**Ah, I've killed the writers block, and am ready to write! Well this week really sucked. I dyed my hair, red, and it was supposed to be 'semi-permanent' and it said it was supposed to wash out for 4-6 weeks. I took a shower the next day...and all the dye came out. Sigh...**_

"Grandmother? W-what happened? Are you OK...Grandmother!" Kairi cried and screamed, desperately wishing Kiyoshi would answer her, "Grandmother..." 'What happened? At first I was screaming at her, and now she's hurt.' Kairi thought in her head. She walked over to Kiyoshi, "I'll take care of you, you're gonna be fine, kay? I'll help you." Kairi used all of the little strength she had and pushed the corpse to the middle of the bed. "There. Lemme get the bandages~!" She ran to the bathroom and got the medical kit, and wrapped the bandages around the wounds that covered Kiyoshi's body. "I bet that's better. Hm, I'm hungry. Well I guess I'll try to cook something. Uhhhh, Oh I know! Soup! It's what you're supposed to eat when you're sick, right? Stay here, I'll go cook~!

Kairi cooked and prepared a soup. Unfortunately, she has no experience in cooking so it wasn't good at all. Ingredients she added: Water for broth, whole onion, whole carrot, whole potatoes, and instant ramen for noodles. "Ah, looks yummy~! I should be a chef, maybe open a shop!" Kairi was wrapped up in her imagination. "Oh, sorry Grandmother! I'm coming!" Kairi took the big pan of soup and walked it over to the other room. Here ya go, Granny!" She got a pair of chopsticks and a ladle, she dipped the ladle in the 'soup' and put it to Kiyoshi's mouth and poured the broth in. But it just dripped out. "No good huh? I'm sorry I can't cook, but you gotta eat it, it's good for you!" She continued pouring it into her mouth, but it just kept falling out. "...Granny." Kairi looked at Kiyoshi with tears already spilling over, wishing she would open her eyes and look back. "I'm so sorry." Kairi sobbed and held onto her grandmother. She fell asleep with her the corpse.

"Yashamaru, what is pain?" Gaara asked his uncle one night. Yashamaru explained it the best he could, with a 'sweet smile' "You see Gaara, it's a feeling, a feeling of hurt." He took out a kunai and cut his finger, "When you're in pain, sometimes you bleed." He held up his finger. "D-does it hurt?" Yashamaru shook his head, Gaara ran to the bathroom and got a bandage. He proceeded to wrap it around Yashamaru's finger. "Thank you Gaara." He hugged him close. "Gaara, your mother, my sister, loved you very much. That's why she gave you your name." Gaara smiled at his uncle, then it faded. "Yashamaru, do you love me?" Yashamaru didn't look phased. "Of course I love you, Gaara. I will love you like I loved my sister." He embraced Gaara. 'Love...'

Gaara went out for a stroll that evening. He was on the roof of his uncle's house, it's where he'd always go when he was deep in thought. For a five year old, Gaara is very mature. "Love..." Then there was an explosion. "W-what was that?" Gaara turned around, there was a ninja there. Just another assassin sent to kill him he guessed. The assassin threw a handful of kunai at him, but the sand blocked it effortless. Gaara used his sand to wrap him up. "Sand-coffin." The sand wrapped tighter around the ninja. "Sand-burial." The sand squeezed and the sound of bones braking could be heard a mile away. The assassin screamed in pain and agony and fell to the ground.

Gaara walked over to him and noticed a bandage around his finger. Gaara's expression turned horrified. "Y-ya..." Gaara walked closer and took the assassin's mask off. "N-no...w-wh.." Yashamaru looked at Gaara. "W-why Yashamaru?" Gaara asked tears welling up. "It was an order from your father, Lord Kazekage." "M-my father?" "Yes, it was an assignment." He replied weakly. "Oh, but I don't blame you. It was an order, you didn't have a choice..." Gaara's expression warmed a tiny bit. "No. You don't understand, Gaara. It was a mission of accept or deny. It wasn't mandatory." Gaara's face was more horrified then before. "But why? Why would you accept it, did you want to hurt me?" Gaara asked him, and he replied, "Yes. Gaara the truth is I don't love you, I never did. I tried to, I really did. I tried to love you because you came from her, like a part of her was still alive. But you are the one that killed my sister. You're the monster that ravaged the village, the truth is I despise you, I _hate _you. You're a monster, a demon. Everyone in Suna hates you, including your father. Even your brother and sister are terrified of you. But the person who hated you the most, was your mother. She despised the village for sealing the demon within her, she despised your father for not stopping them, and she despised the the demon within her." Yashamaru's face turned menacing, well as much as he could manage. "My sister gave you the name 'Gaara', not from the love for you, but meaning 'demon who loves only himself'. She hated you. Just like I do. Damn you to hell." Gaara looked at Yashamaru, crying heavily. "B-but Yashamaru..." Yashamaru smiled up at Gaara, he opened his vest to reveal a bunch of explosive tags attached to his body. "Now demon, please die." He detonated the tags.

Gaara's sand rushed up around him, protecting him from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was blood everywhere. Gaara looked up and something caught his eye from the corner. He turned and there was a bandage, the bandage from Yashamaru's finger. "Why...Why? Why would you lie to me? You deceived me, how could I be so foolish? I love them, and they hated me!" Gaara yelled at the blood, he screamed to the sky. His sand circled around him. It went into his forehead, tattooing the kanji: 愛 (love)

"Sigh. Well I can't sleep. Granny, I'm going for a walk, kay?" Kairi walked out the door. Kairi was very lonely. She didn't feel right leaving the house, she felt she needed to stay home and take care of Kiyoshi. Whenever Gaara would come by, she would say she was busy with her grandmother, which in turn, made Gaara lonely. "Ah, it's a beautiful night. Not a cloud in the sky~!" She exclaimed, grinning up at the glittering stars. Kairi would smile at the simplest things. Whenever she seen someone not smiling she would try and make them, but instead they made her smile fade.

"La la la la la la la~!" A small purple-haired girl scampered across the playground to the swing set and took a seat. She looked at the other kids playing together, she decided she wanted to too. She trotted over to them, they all looked at her. They instantly gave her dirty looks. "Hiya! I'm Kairi! Can I play?" She asked enthusiastically. "Uh no? You're weird, go away." One boy replied. "Wait guys, she's that girl! My mom says she's the demon!" Another terrified one said to the others. "Ah, you're right! Let's get outta here!" They all turned around and started to run away from her, one of them tripped. "Wait I'm not scary. Look!" Kairi started to walk towards the girl that fell with her arms open. "Ahh! Get away! Get away!" The girl quickly stood up and ran away with the other kids. "Demon? I'm not scary. Granny says I'm cute. Maybe it's my hair." She said to herself, playing with a piece of her purple locks. "Why do they all hate me?"

Kairi walked down the street, with her usual goofy grin. "Oh, I wish Gaara was here. I haven't played with him in forever. I miss him..." Kairi said quietly in her head. Suddenly she heard a scream, a boy from the sound of it. "Huh, what was that? I better go check it out~!" Kairi ran towards the direction the scream came from.

She arrived at Yashamaru's home. "The sounds comin' from up there!" She said pointed to the roof. She used the slight training that Kiyoshi had given her and the practice that her and Gaara preformed together to get up there.

"Ugh." Kairi slumped on the ground after the ninja practice with Gaara. "Kairi, you alright?" Gaara walked over to her and bent down and checked her. "I might have over done it today, I'm pooped." Kairi stated, panting. "Hold on, stay here I got something that'll make you feel better," Gaara said to her, rushing towards Yashamaru's house. When he came back he had a bottle. "What's that? Is it gonna hurt...?" Kairi asked, already nervous. She wasn't very good with pain. "No it might taste bad though. It's a serum that will help restore some of your chakra." He said handing it to her. "Well OK..." She took the little bottle, unscrewed the cap and took a chug. It tasted awful. She knew it was gonna be terrible, it was white. Every time Kiyoshi would give her medicine when she was sick, it was always white and taste like shit. 'Blech, it's awful. But I can't be rude to Ga-Ga, I gotta drink it even if it kills me!' She continued to chug it, determination in her eyes. When the bottle was empty she handed it back to him, her face cringed like she ate a lemon. "Thank you! I do feel a lot better! Know we can play more~! Whattaya wanna do?" She said enthusiastically. Gaara smiled at her, a rare sight. "I'm glad you're better. Well, since you showed me, I really enjoy drawing." Kairi's face lit up like fireworks in a clear night sky. "Perfect! C'mon I got new crayons!" She shouted grabbing his hand and towing him towards her house.

She climbed the wall and got to the top. "Ah, finally I knew that practice would..." She looked ahead of her and she found the boy making the noise. "Ga...Gaara?" She was terrified and had a right to be. Gaara looked terrifying. His eyes were black and yellow, his sand was soaring around him, his forehead was bleeding, and on top of that the roof was covered in blood. Gaara wasn't really aware of his actions, the shakkaku had partly taken over due to his rage and sadness. "G-Get away from me..." he growled. Kairi's eyes were wide and she looked like she'd seen a ghost, but she didn't run. Even if she did, she's on a roof, about twenty feet in the air. "W-what?" Gaara looked back at her, "I said Get Away From Me!" he screamed at her, his sand shooting at her and she jumped back in horror and then felt weightless. She hadn't realized she was deadly close to the edge of the building. Kairi fell back, a small gasp escaping her lips. Just as she fell over the edge out of his vision, Gaara snapped back into reality. "Kairi!" He shouted after her. He ran towards the edge and tried to make his sand catch her, but he was too late. Kairi plummeted to the ground, she landed on her backside, her head snapped back and cracked against the ground. Gaara floated down on his sand as fast as he could. "Kairi!" He ran to her and knelt down. "Kairi, are you okay? I'm so sorry, please wake up. I didn't mean to hurt you, Kairi please wake up!" He shook her but she wouldn't wake up. Then he put his hand under her head. "Oh god. No." He pulled his hand back and it was deep red. He both of them up with his sand and brought them to the clinic. Usually the medics would ignore him, but he set Kairi in front of them and they took her completely ignoring Gaara. They probably suspected Gaara of hurting her, if they said anything he'd might kill them. The medics took Kairi on the stretcher and rolled her to the ER. Gaara decided it'd be best if he didn't force himself in the room, he could just sneak in there later anyway. He waited outside. "She'll be fine." He repeated to himself throughout the night.

Of course the nurses were too scared to go talk to Gaara so he'd have to do it himself. He went up to where the doctor was speaking with the nurse and listened in. "She's got a real concussion. A lot of internal bleeding. Looks like she'll be in a coma. Anyway did you see..." Gaara stopped listening after that. "A coma?...this is all my fault." Gaara went to Kairi's room at midnight, all the doctors had gone home and the nurses wouldn't be coming in till morning. "Kairi..." He looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, so happy. Away from the trouble of reality. "I'm sorry. I...i..." He touched the kanji on his forehead and continued to watch over her through out the next year.

_**WOW, this chapter is long! I guess when you recover from writers block you get writing overload? Aha, like my little simile "Kairi's face lit up like fireworks..." Yeah, Independence Day. Seen a bunch of fireworks right across the street. Anyway I hoped you liked the chapter! Wait forget the chapter, I hope you like the story in general. Oh by the way, I put the dye in again, I went it the pool...and it didn't come out. ^-^ mwahahah...Bye for now. **_


	6. Awakening

_**Hiya! Well did I mention that this story was based on a dream I had?All I needed to write it was a good photo of the leading lady, and when I found it I was like, "Holy shark bandanas I gotta write it!" And yeah well when this one's done I had a different dream, but with Dei-kuuun! So I'm gonna write that one too after this one.**_

It's been a year since the suicide of Yashamaru, the accident murdering of Kiyoshi, and Kairi's accident. Gaara was by her bed every night after visiting times, of course this was unknown by the medics. Each night Gaara would come in her room, sit down on the bed next to her, and cry apologizing. He only wished that she would open her eyes, to know she was listening. During this past year, Gaara would only leave the hospital to get a bit of food, just enough to survive. He began to lose hope that she would ever wake up.

Kairi was trapped in area of unconsciousness, as hard as she tried she couldn't get out. "C'mon damn you! Break!" she continued to punch and kick it. "_What's wrong? Don't wanna spend time with me?" _A demonic voice spoke out of the darkness surrounding her. "W-what was that? Who's there?" Kairi asked out creeped out. Then, a huge wolf spirit stepped out from the darkness lighting the room. "I-I want to get out of here! Leave me alone!" Kairi said trying to run away, but she hit something and fell back. "Ow, what was that." She felt around and there was something blocking her from running, a barrier of some sort, but it was invisible. "_Kairi dear, you aren't going anywhere until I speak with you." _Kairi turned back to the wolf as it spoke. "F-Fine, what do you want?" She spoke terrified. "_You need to know that we are connected. If you die, so do I so if I can I will do anything to protect myself I will no matter the consequences that may happen to you." _Kairi looked to the ground taking it in. "Why won't you protect me too?" The wolf demon chuckled. _"I don't care about you, I just want to get out of you soon as possible. The minute I do, the first person I'm going to kill is __**you." **_Kairi's eyes widened In horror, but then her expression changed from horror to determination. "Well **wolfy,** you're not gonna get out of me. I'm not gonna let that happen, so ….." Kairi stuck out her tongue at it. "_You cocky __**brat!**__ Hn, you'll pay for that. Now that I have said what I needed to say, you may leave. But remember, everytime your emotions take over you, I'm that much closer to breaking free." _He threatened. The wolf spirit disappeared. "Hn." The ground under Kairi shook vigorously. "Whoa, what was...Ahhhhhh!" The ground vanished and Kairi fell downwards.

'Uh...' Kairi groaned to herself, she slowly opened her eyes to a bright light. She looked around. 'I'm...in a hospital..?' She sat up. "Ah, my head...why does it hurt so much?" She swept her feet over to the side of the bed and stood up...big mistake. "Ah!" She screamed loudly. She looked to the place the excretioating pain was coming from. "W-what the...ahhh!" Above the area where her left breast would be, (Remember she's only seven as of now.) was several small cuts, but they were deep, hence the pain. Blood poured down her hospital gown, she fell to the fall. "Help! Someone help me!" She screamed out, desperate. A nurse ran in, "Oh my! You're awake! You shouldn't be standing!" the nurse ran over to her and helped her up, and noticed all the blood. "Oh my..." the nurse ran out and fetched more medics. The medics picked her up and put her on the bed. They took her to the OR and stitched up the cuts, they were confused when they seen what the stitched cuts formed.

"A kanji? Then she must have hurt herself, she must have a mental illness. We have to put her in a visual watching room." The surgeon spoke to the nurse after he finished stitching her up. The cuts had formed a kanji on her chest was 'Joy'

喜-Joy

"Yes sir, I'm going to clean up the room then I will prepare the other room." The nurse informed before she walked out. 'Visual room? What visual room? I didn't do this to myself! They think i'm crazy, they're gonna lock me away! I don't think so...I'm so outta here as soon as they leave' The wolf demon in her had purified the drugs out of her body they used to put her to sleep so she was aware of everything that happened. The doctor gave Kairi a dirty look and walked out of the room. "Damn demon child. We should just euthanize her, it would be doing everyone a favor." He muttered. Kairi was exhausted so she figured it would be ok to take a nap.

"Hm, that's enough food I need for the rest of the week. I better get back to Kairi." Gaara said, already walking towards the hospital. (Of course Gaara would be gone when Kairi finally wakes up -.-) **Several minutes later- **Gaara made his way over to Kairi's room window. He quickly peeked in the room the make sure none of the staff was inside. He hopped in and waltzed over to her. Her stared at her for a moment and then sat down next to her on the bed. He hugged his knees and began idly playing with a piece of her lavender hair, which had grown significantly through her unconscious year, it was now down to the middle of her back. Then something happened that Gaara was beginning to think would never happen. Kairi moaned a bit and opened her eyes slightly. Gaara froze, her hair still in his hand, and his eyes went wide like he'd seen a ghost. "Ka-Kairi? You're awake!"

She opened her eyes more and turned to look at him. "You're awake." Gaara scooped her up gently and hugged her. "I..uh. Why are you hugging me?" Kairi asked groggy. "Because I missed you. I sorry for what happened I wasn't.." "Do I know you...?" She interrupted him. "Kairi, I know you're mad at me, But I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I didn't have any control over..." "Shut up! God, I already told you, I don't know who you are! I don't even know why I'm here." Gaara's face had hurt written all over it. "K-Kairi..." "Ugh, Leave me alone. I'm outta here." Kairi got up and took off her hospital gown and threw on her Suna robes, much to Gaara's embarrassment although she didn't seem to care. She jumped out her little window and walked of, unsure where exactly she was going. "Where am I exactly?" She turned and asked Gaara, who followed her. "You really don't remember anything...? Kairi's face became agitated. "Ugh! You follow me after I told you to leave me alone and you can't even answer a simple question! You're useless!" Kairi stormed off, leaving Gaara incredibly depressed by her words. 'This is all my fault...'

_**To whomever is reading this: Sorry for such the long wait. I was on vaca, and just soaking up the summer. Oh and do any of you readers read Fruits Basket? I do, and I'm at book 11, and AW~! I won't say what happens in case you're not that far ahead but...AW I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I worked reeeaaally hard on it I think it's the best written chapter, referring to writing style and such. **_

"_Don't bother me, Don't Bother me _

_Don't Call my name, Don't Call my name,_

_I'm Not Your Babe, I'm Not Your Babe,_

_Don't Wanna Kiss, Don't wanna touch._

_Alejandro..._

_~Lady Gaga_


	7. Goodbye

Kairi walked around town for hours. She wanted to leave this 'unknown' village. She didn't know where she was, she barely knew who she was. All she knew was that her name is Kairi and she has a demon in her. But she couldn't remember anything else and it was driving her insane. She walked around aimlessly trying to find an exit. "Ugh, how big is this town!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. She slumped to the ground. 'OK, I have to think this out. If I'm leaving, I'll need supplies.' She thought doodling in the sand. "Well I don't have any money, I'll have to steal some." She stated, digging in the pockets of her Suna robes. "Ugh, it's so hot! I'll need some new clothes."

Kairi walked around the town, looking for an easy score. She finally found one after about 3 hours, it was dark by then. "Heh, perfect. No lights on or anything, and it's too late to be sleeping. There must not be anybody here." She approached the house she had found, it was of course just an average house.

She opened the door with ease and stepped in. "Ugh, oh my god! It...it stinks! Like...I don't know! It's the worse smell ever!" Kairi exclaimed as she was completely in the house. She continued to walk around the house with her nose plugged by her hand. "Ugh, it's so dusty. It doesn't seem like anybody's been here for a while. But it sure does smell like it! Hmph, lemme just find some stuff and get out of here!" She managed to make it into a bedroom. 'Hah, perfect' She muttered to herself. She scurried over to what looked like a dresser. "How lucky! These clothes are my size! Dirty, but they'll do." She said to herself, still blocking her nose, as she chose clothing out of the drawers.

"Ah, I think I'll wear this!" She said, pulling out a blue tank top and white shorts. She changed into them quickly. "Hm, maybe a little tight, but they'll do!" She said, grinning. As she turned around she noticed a bed, with a lump on it. A lump as if someone was sleeping in it. Wide-eyed, she walked over to it. "H-hello?" she called, poking at the lump. She shook it, yet nothing happened. "I wonder whats under the covers..." She took hold of the blanket and pulled it off the lump. When the cover was completely off the "lump" she screamed in horror.

Because under the sheet revealed a rotten corpse, bugs flying when she moved their cover. "Oh my god..." She yelled and stumbled backwards, falling to the dirty floor. The corpse was deteriorating, obviously she had found where the stench was coming from. The corpse had some gray hair on it's rotting scalp and dried blood all over it. Kairi got up and ran out of the house as fast as she could, stumbling in the process. "T-That body..." But before she could finish speaking, vomit blocked her throat. She fell to her hands and knees as she puked, disgusted from the sight she had just seen. '_That body.. *__**vomit* **__I-I feel like I've seen it before. I don't know where, but I have definitely seen that person __before. At least when it was alive.' _"Ugh, I have gotta get out of this town!" She exclaimed before standing up and sprinting away from the house.

She ran towards what believed to be the exit, a ginormous gate, it was hard to miss. She jetted towards it until she tripped over something. "Ah!...*falls*...Ugh! Dammit! I hate this town so much! I hope it burns down!" She had tripped over mini sand dune. "Ow! Dammit!" She looked at her now bleeding knee. "A-Are you OK?" Kairi turned to the speaker.

"Oh it's you. No, I'm not OK. My freaking knee kills! What are you even doing here? I told you not to follow me! Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" (It's completely night now.) Gaara stood before her, worry written all over his face. "I was worried about you. Do you need a bandage?" He asked her politely. "No! I don't need anything from you! Oh wait how about this: Stop stalking me!" She yelled at him. "I-I'm not stalking you, we're friends, so I'm worried about you!" He replied. "I don't need you to worry about me! I can take care of myself! So leave me alone. I've already told you, I don't know you. You must have me confused or something! Goodbye, panda-boy." With that she walked away, towards the exiting gate. "Please Kairi, wait!" Gaara extended his arm towards her, sand shooting towards her as well, unannounced to him.

The sand took hold of her ankle, "What the..." she glanced at her ankle, and she fell to the ground once more, her jaw slamming against the hardened sand earth. Which in turn, infuriated her further. "What the hell! That hurt, you bastard!" She stood up, brushing the sand off herself, "Get the hell away from me! I hate you! You're such a freak!" The sand was slashed from her ankle as she was screaming at him by a large wolf ghost. Gaara's eyes widened. "K-Kairi..." He stuttered, fearing she was in danger. Kairi turned away from him. Gaara feared the large ghost wolf would attack her but instead it vanished as she ran. "Kairi..."

_'Kairi, I've waited for you for a whole year. All I wished is that you would open your eyes and look at me, that smile that always seems to brighten my day appearing on your face, and embracing me. Then our lives could go back to the days I loved. When we played together, trained together. But now everything's different. You hate me. But I don't hate you. I know you don't have your memory, and it's my fault. I shouldn't have lost it that night. You were the only person I had left. But I just have to accept the fact that the only person who is capable of loving me...is me. Only me.'_

_**UGH, I'm so sorry if you've been waiting for this. But this chapter wasn't particularly difficult to right, it's just that I've been reeeaaally busy. With **__**school starting soon and stuff like that. I'm so sad that summer's almost over. T.T Anyways, just lemme clarify some things: Yes, the house Kairi 'robbed' was her own house, Yes, it was her grandmother, Kiyoshi's, dead body, Yes, Gaara knows that Kiyoshi is dead, Kairi's clothes are tight because it's been a whole year coma or not she still grew, Yes Kairi called Gaara panda boy O.e Any other questions just message me and I'll clarify. Love ya **_

"_You say if you could fly, you'd never come back down._

_You only have eyes for that blue, blue sky._

_You've yet to learn what sadness is,_

_And are now just grasping what pain is like..."_

_- Ikimono-Gakari_


End file.
